Flex tine soil mulchers are often mounted on rearwardly extending arms from a field cultivator or the like to mulch and even the cultivated ground behind the field cultivator. These conventional mulchers are equipped with elongated spring-mounted tines which resiliently engage and penetrate the cultivated field.
However, depending upon the amount of residue and the angular position of the tines, conventional soil mulchers often will accumulate field residue, i.e., corn stalks, weeds, bean stubble, etc., and it thereupon becomes necessary to clear this residue from the mulcher for the mulcher to continue to perform its intended function.
The construction of conventional field mulchers normally makes it impossible for the operator of the tractor which is pulling the field cultivator to reverse the motion of the tractor, the field cultivator, and the mulcher to permit the mulcher to free itself from the residue. Further, many soil mulchers either cannot change the angular adjustment of the tines, or adjustment thereof is very difficult.
Therefore, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a soil mulcher that can have its spring-mounted tines easily adjusted so that the angular position thereof can be varied according to field conditions.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a soil mulcher which will permit rearward movement thereof to release accumulated residue without damaging the mulcher.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a flex tine soil mulcher that is extremely durable in spite of the harsh use to which it is placed.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.